


Anger Management.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: A few missing scenes from the episode Anger Management. An episode tag of sorts.





	Anger Management.

Anger Management.

"I'm not very good at separating my personal feelings from my responsibilities that I have in my job, in the rank that I carry, within the,"

"Well isn't that impossible?

"Apparently not."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how uncomfortable she was feeling when Boyd started his whole speech, she knew he had to be even more uncomfortable than she was. Neither of them was good at expressing themselves, especially verbally. Yet here he was attempting to make how he felt known. She wasn't sure if this was a new thing, or if this was all about the anger management meetings he had been ordered to attend by HR. She could always sense by his attitude how well the meetings had gone. He was either slightly more talkative than normal, or his mood was more aggressive than usual. Today's mood had been all over the place, going from spitting blood and feathers to sharing how he felt, indirectly anyway.

She could read the subtle undertones of his little speech, separating personal responsibilities from work one's was something they were both still getting used to. When he had mentioned the lack of security in the lab and they discussed the reason why there was none, again things turned to a more personal note when Boyd mentioned chasing each other's tails. There had been a fair amount of chasing tails between them until they gave up chasing and finally admit that the catch was worth it. She knew she should have told him about the break-in, about being attacked, and more so about blacking out. But she knew him well enough to know what it would mean if she had of told him, and when she did tell him her suspicions were proved right. He accused her of jeopardising the investigation, of not doing the right thing when she had the chance. He was right and she knew it, especially when he said that someone had broken in, stole the gun, and threatened to kill her. No matter what he said she had an answer, and vice verse before they finally agreed to disagree and call it a night.

He walked out the building with her, made sure she could get home and hadn't got a lift in with either Spencer, Mel or Grace. She asked him if she could tell the others, she owed it to them, and him, to do it herself. He agreed, asking her if she was going to see a doctor. She replied yes dad without even thinking about it, her flippant answer stirring something deep inside Boyd.

He drove home, the first thing he did was open a bottle of scotch. After two drinks he reached for the phone, dialling Frankie's home number. When the call went straight to voicemail he hung up and tried her mobile, which rang until her voicemail picked up. Closing the phone he threw it on the settee beside him and poured himself another drink. He waited half an hour and tried both numbers again, both going to voicemail. He decided to leave a message on her mobile, asking her to ring him as he wanted to make sure she was home safe. He went and made himself something to eat, glancing at his phone every few minutes. After half an hour he picked it up to ring her again, flipping it open just as a text came through. He opened the text and smiled, she was home and had been talking to Grace, Spencer and Mel, they all knew the truth now. He asked if she wanted him to come over, not even looking to see what time it was. She replied saying it was late and she was already in bed. It was only then he looked and saw how late it was, wishing her goodnight and telling her to make sure she went to see the doctor in the morning. He finished his drink and decided to go to bed as well, he would achieve nothing getting drunk and stewing over what had happened.

He hadn't seen Frankie all morning, suspecting she was at the doctors and not in her lab. When he arrived at the crime scene and she was there he was a little surprised, especially considering she was just about finished. When Grace went to ask how she was, Frankie cut her off, she didn't need to be smothered. Frankie did her job as effectively and proficiently as always as if nothing had happened. Boyd asked her what had happened at the doctors, not entirely surprised when she said she hadn't been. He asked her why, finding out the body on the table behind him was the reason she never went. He tried making a joke of it, knowing they both used humour as a shield of sorts. He told her she wanted closer, a word he was never very fond of at the best of time. He left her to work, knowing he would end up having another conversation with her at some point.

When Frankie next saw Boyd he was carrying a brown bag and sporting a nasty cut across his nose, dried blood both under his nose, in his moustache, and in his beard.

"Shit, Boyd. What the hell happened?" Rushing over to him as he tried to pull his white lab coat on.

She took the bag from him and placed it on the nearest table. She helped him pull on his lab coat and guided him to the closest chair.

"Sit still, we'll get you cleaned up." Seeing him sit down and close his eyes.

Frankie went and got the first aid kit, placing it on the table in front of Boyd. She opened the bright green box and dug around until she found gauze, steri strips, and some antiseptic wipes. She held his face gently with one hand, cupping his cheek and chin as she cleaned his nose. He winced as she touched him, the sting of the antiseptic wipes making him hiss.

"Christ, Frankie." He ground out, grabbing her hand to stop her from continuing.

Frankie stopped, her fingers lacing through Boyds as he held her hand. She looked at their linked hands as Boyd lowered them from his face, his thumb stroking over her knuckles as he followed her gaze. He didn't let go, and neither did she, both taking comfort and drawing strength from the connection.

"No matter how nice this is," giving his hand a squeeze. "I need to stick you back together." Looking at his nose and the open cut on it.

"I know, it's just, it's been days." His voice quiet and soft.

"Come over, tonight, if you're still alive and we'll talk. I'll make supper." Seeing Boyd look utterly shocked at the suggestion she could cook.

"Okay. That something worth staying alive for." Smiling as she let go of his hand and reached for the steri strips to tape the cut closed.

After she had him patched him he stood up, swaying a little as he did. She jumped up and steadied him, seeing him reach for his head as she slid her arm around his waist.

"I have something for that as well." Guiding them both out through the security door and stopping at the coat rack.

She let him go, reaching down to dig in her rucksack on the floor.

"Here," she called to him making him look down. "Take them, and drink that." Placing two white tablets in his hand and passing him a bottle of water.

Boyd did as she instructed, swallowing the tablets and taking a few mouthfuls of the water. He passed her the bottle back and she dropped it into her bag, looking Boyd over as he smiled at her.

"Go, catch criminals, I'll finish up here and go home." Glancing around before she stood on her tip toes so she could place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "See you later." Watching him smile as she stepped back.

He just nodded his head and turned to leave, heading back upstairs to finally start wrapping up this case so he could home.

They did wrap up the case eventually, with Boyd nearly being the last victim, or so Spencer told everyone, as they gathered in the squad room, Frankie included. As Spencer told everyone what had happened, including thinking Boyd was dead, Boyd watched Frankie's face go pale. She looked at him quickly, as if confirming he was really there. He gave her a nod of his head, a small gesture that let her know he saw the panic and fear in her eyes.

"Good job everyone," Boyd said to the team, smiling at them all in turn. "Now sod off home and get some sleep, this paperwork can wait until morning." Hearing Mel and Spencer cheer at the suggestion.

Frankie stayed where she was, watching as everyone packed up and said their goodbyes and good nights. No one said anything too her as she waited, each person's only concern was getting home. After saying a final goodnight to Grace they were alone, probably the only people in the building this late at night.

"Let's go home," Boyd suggested as he pulled on his coat.

Frankie just nodded her head, shouldered her back and stood up. They walked in silence out the building, Frankie heading to her car, Boyd to his. Boyd followed Frankie home, parking behind her outside her flat. They both got out together, locking cars and heading up the path and into the brightly lit building. Boyd, as usual, let Frankie go first, stopping right behind her as she stopped at her front door and slid the key in the lock. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, holding the door open for Boyd to enter. He closed it when he was inside, plunging them both in darkness.

Frankie gasped, reaching out for the light switch so she could see again. Her breathing became rapid, her heart racing as she found the switch and flicked it. Boyd reached for her, her body shaking as she tried to steady herself.

"Frankie, you're safe, there's no one here." Placing his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. "I've got you, no one's going to hurt you." Feeling her shaking like a leaf as she buried her face in his chest.

He held her tightly, let her cry, the darkness finally making her accept what had happened in the lab and begin to process it all. She slid her arms around his waist, the tears drying on her face as she kissed his chest. She knew this wasn't the end of her nightmare, but at least now she knew that she could move forward, the man responsible now locked up.

"You okay?" She heard Boyd ask as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Not really." Looking up at him so he could see that for once she was actually being honest.

"You will be, in time. We'll get you in with Grace, and don't attempt to argue with me." Seeing her about to protest talking to Grace. "Since you won't look after yourself, I will. It's my responsibility, and since we haven't told the home office what happened to you, it's my way or I will drag your arse through the fire and tell them you impeded an active murder inquiry." His words hard and cold as he made it clear he was not budging.

Frankie knew he was right, but it didn't stop the sting of his words. She had been in the wrong and everyone was covering for her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat before answering.

"Okay, I'll see Grace tomorrow, as long as we don't have a case." Conceding, but making it clear she had terms too.

"Good. Now let's go to bed." Kissing her forehead as he let her go.

"Bed sounds like a good plan." Reaching up and kissing him on the lips, her mouth moving over his until he parted his lips and let her deepen the kiss.

That was his undoing, and hers, both getting carried away as they stumbled through the flat to her bedroom. An hour later they lay naked in bed, Frankie's head resting on Boyd's sweat cover chest, his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad I'm not your dad, or what we just did is illegal." Smirking as Frankie gave him a puzzled look.

"After you told me about the attack, and I asked you to see a doctor." His smirk growing as he watched Frankie replay the conversation over in her head.

"Mhhh, I remember now. Definitely glad you're not my dad in that case." Closing her eyes as Boyd turned on his side and cuddled her against his chest.

"If I was your dad though, you would have been grounded for a month, had your phone took away and maybe even a earned a good spanking for lying to everyone." Feeling Frankie start to giggle.

"I must need help, that sounds more appealing than it probably should." Feeling Boyd start to laugh as well.

"You are one very naughty girl Doctor Wharton!" Boyd exclaimed.

"It was your suggestion Detective superintendent Boyd. Don't make threats you don't intend to keep." Feeling Boyd shift his hand from around her waist, sliding it down over her hip and onto her arse.

They both disappeared under the duvet, letting the stress and strains of the case dissolve in a heated session of kinky sex.


End file.
